List of glitch moves
This is a list of all glitch moves found in Generation I games. Many of these moves share names with TMs and HMs. Their types can be abnormal as well, as, just like their names, they access alternate, non-type data. Almost all of the glitch moves have extremely low accuracy, making them difficult to perform. Some are completely ineffective, while some may crash the game. Very few have both relatively high accuracy and an ordinary effect on opposing Pokémon. Some moves even have 0 , and require PP Ups to use. Some Pokémon that evolve when traded can learn glitch moves via the . The Pokémon is traded to Generation II games at the level their evolved form learns a Generation II move, then subsequently being traded back to Generation I, where the new move will become the equivalent glitch move. List of all glitch moves -- and the effect of . May harm the game if used in a cave.}} By leveling up Through the -- Transform glitch Super Glitch By leveling up HM01 |gen2= }} By leveling up HM02 }} By leveling up HM03 |appear= or |gen2= }} HM04 |gen2= }} By leveling up HM05 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM01 ing the target.|appear= |gen2= }} By leveling up TM02 by 2.|appear= |gen2= }} By leveling up TM03 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM04 or |gen2= }} By leveling up TM05 In Red and Blue 2 stages.|appear= |gen2= }} In Yellow }} By leveling up By trade evolution with Generation II TM06 |gen2= }} TM07 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM08 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM09 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM10 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM11 }} By leveling up TM12 }} By trade evolution with Generation II TM13 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM14 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM15 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM16 }} By leveling up TM17 }} By leveling up TM18 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM19 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM20 }} TM21 |gen2= }} TM22 |gen2= }} By trade evolution with Generation II TM23 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM24 }} By leveling up TM25 }} By leveling up TM26 }} TM27 |gen2= }} TM28 In Red/Blue stat. If the move hits, the user's Pokémon's sprite will disappear.|appear= |gen2= }} In Yellow stat. If the move hits, the user's Pokémon's sprite will disappear.|appear= |gen2= }} By leveling up TM29 }} By leveling up TM30 }} By leveling up TM31 }} By leveling up TM32 }} TM33 }} By leveling up By trade evolution with Generation II TM34 }} By leveling up TM35 , as .|appear= |gen2= }} By leveling up TM36 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM37 }} TM38 |gen2= }} By leveling up By trade evolution with Generation II TM39 }} TM40 by one stage.|appear= |gen2= }} By leveling up TM41 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM42 |gen2= }} After this move is used, if the move hits, the user's Pokémon's sprite disappears. The foe's sprite drops down and disappears as if fainted, but only goes down to about half. By leveling up TM43 .|appear= |gen2= }} By leveling up TM44 |gen2= }} TM45 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM46 .|appear=—|gen2= }} TM47 Lowers a glitched stat with a random name. |appear=—|gen2= }} TM48 }} By leveling up By trade evolution with Generation II TM49 .|appear= |gen2= }} TM50 |gen2= }} By leveling up TM51 }} TM52 . Displays the message “But nothing happened.”, and then restarts the game in a glitch dimension. |appear= |gen2=None}} TM53 }} By leveling up TM54 |appear= A shaking Poké Ball|gen2=A glitch copy of }} By leveling up TM55 By leveling up See also *List of moves Category:Lists Category:Glitches * de:Glitch-Attacke it:Elenco delle mosse glitch ja:バグわざ一覧 zh:错误招式